


Crystalline Synergy

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: A constantly-growing collection of traditional Jaspidot drabbles in various universes. Traditional meaning exactly 100 words each. May also include Jasper or Peridot only entries at some point, but the focus will be on Jaspidot. Prompts will be chapter titles. Feel free to message malafight on tumblr with prompts, or leave them in the comments!





	1. Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to start doing this. I'll be writing in my downtime at work, and drabbles are perfect for that. Right now I'll upload the ones I've already got and then add to them as I write them. :) Hope you enjoy little tender morsels of gay!
> 
> This one is the canon universe. You will pry giant kitty Jasper out of my cold, dead, gay hands.

Jasper glanced to her left and started a bit at the brief flicker of red that disappeared as soon as she caught sight of it. She put the box back on the shelf and turned to see where the red thing had disappeared to.

She caught it again, in her peripheral. Turned again. Stepped toward it- gone, again.

This continued for several minutes. Flash. Turn. Step. She practically zig-zagged her way across the barn until she was standing in front of a giggling Peridot.

In her hand was a laser pointer. On her lips was a tiny dot of red.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

When Peridot came flying out of the barn, wailing, Jasper was up and already three steps towards Peridot before she even realized she’d moved.

“P-Patty’s leaving Camp!!”

She stopped abruptly, confused, as the technician ran into her and buried her face in Jasper’s belly, sobbing. For another few moments she looked rather lost, hand falling absently down to pat Peridot’s shoulder, then she knelt down to her level.

“Your show?”

Peridot nodded tearfully, visor fogged up. Jasper gave a little huff of laughter and a smile before bumping her forehead against Peridot’s.

“Alright, who do I need to beat up.”


	3. Admire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

“Hey, starshine, I need my phone from my pocket.”

“Then get your phone.”

“My pants were by your side of the bed…”

“…then get your pants.”

“But it’s cold and I’m warm.”

“Jasper…”

“C'mon, I’ll hold your legs so you don’t even have to get out of bed! Just… stretch.”

“ _Jasper_ …”

“Please?”

“Why do you need your phone.”

“Because I need it. More cats might’ve showed up. Tubbs could have eaten everything. I’ve gotta make sure everything’s okay.”

“You need your phone because cats.”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Are you just trying to get a better look at my butt.”

“…Maybe.”

“ _Jasper_.”


	4. Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe (furry Jasper headcanon)

Nothing could ever really take away the sheer _awe_ she felt around Jasper. A huge, loyal, intimidating quartz soldier, no longer beholden to Homeworld, protecting a lowly technician by choice, now, instead of orders. Occasionally, she had to pinch herself to be sure this all was real. This was something out of one of her “fan-fictions,” after all!

But even though she’d never lose that sense of awe, it was quickly becoming harder and harder to see that giant, fuzzy dork as _intimidating._ Especially with the way she woke up most mornings with the fur on her face smushed flat.


	5. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Jasper jerked awake and was sitting upright before she even realized it, pupils tiny pinpricks and great ragged, unnecessary breaths huffing into the darkness of the night, for a moment not entirely convinced that she wasn’t under the crushing weight of the mid-atlantic-

But then she caught a soft glow out of the corner of her eye, pale green amid the inky blue of night, and a soft, tired smile crept across her face. Her little technician, still fast asleep, facedown in her pillow and dreaming away.

She sighed and curled around her Peridot protectively, rumbling low in her chest.


	6. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Gem bodies don’t need hearts, but they have them. An unnecessary heart beating unnecessary blood through a body that isn’t even made of flesh.

Peridot’s is a quick and eager metronome tapping, a rhythmic tick-tick-tick that often speeds to a fever pitch when around Jasper, under her intense golden gaze or when she flashes that crooked smile.

Jasper’s is slow, though, the boom of a bass drum beating steady. Peridot can lay her head on Jasper’s chest and feel her own quick heartbeat slow to match, her body relaxing until she can hardly tell where she ends and Jasper begins.


	7. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Jasper thought she was happy in the midst of battle, fighting through fire and bodies clashing and weapons swinging through the air. It was what she did. Where she belonged.

She thought she was happy at the beck and call of the Diamond Authority, pledged to Yellow Diamond because Pink Diamond would have wanted it that way. She was loyal to her Diamond, happy to prove it in any way possible.

But nothing compared to just how utterly content she was now, staring at the stars with Peridot in her lap, the techie pointing out every star system she’s visited.


	8. Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Sometimes Peridot forgets how much _bigger_ Jasper is than pretty much anyone or anything she’d ever met. She’s seen quartzes before, of course, but even for a quartz Jasper is a giant. One of her hands could cover Peridot’s entire head, and the thought is both thrilling and terrifying.

But even as big as she is, Peridot is unworried. Jasper wouldn’t hurt her; Jasper would never hurt her. As big as she is, Jasper is startlingly gentle, holding Peridot like she’s something precious and breakable.

Jasper’s hands are huge and rough, but the love behind them turns leather into silk.


	9. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Jasper’s hands are big and rough, meant for battle and beating and violence. Her claws are razor-sharp. She’s big, and intimidating, and dangerous, death and destruction in a massive body.

The touch of a tiny hand to her face, though, melts away the violence and anger and fear, turning the weapon, the great beast, into a purring pet.

It isn’t about control, but safety. She’s used to safety coming in the form of violence, of conquering the danger. But with Peridot, safety comes in the form of gentle touch, and happiness, and more love than she’s ever thought she’d feel.


	10. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

“I’m dying,” Peridot said from her blanket burrito. Jasper settled down onto the bed next to her pathetic lump of girlfriend.

“You just have a bug,” Jasper said, her voice low and reassuring. “You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

“No. Pretty sure I’m dying.”

“Peri, love, you’re not allowed to die. It’s in the rules.”

“The rules can shove it.”

Jasper reached up to rub Peridot’s back, drawing a little content sound from her girlfriend.

“You’re going to be fine. I’m here.”

“You’re gonna catch what I’ve got,” Peridot mumbled.

“I’ll live. If I catch it, you get to play nurse next.”


	11. Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

“Jasper.”

Jasper froze at the sound of her name and looked over at her girlfriend, wide-eyed. Peridot was standing with her hands on her hips and feet planted.

Her expression said that Jasper was In Trouble.

“Hi, love.”

“Don’t ‘hi, love’ me. Did you eat my leftover lo mein?”

“Um.” Jasper glanced towards the fridge and then back to Peridot, grinning sheepishly. “No?”

“Are you lying to me?”

Jasper’s lip twitched and she glanced around, refusing to make eye contact.

“No?”

“You are a _terrible liar_.”

“I’m an excellent liar what are you talking about.”

“ _Jasper I swear to God._ ”


	12. Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

It was really something to watch Jasper train. The huge body moving with an ease and speed belied by her size was positively hypnotic, and Peridot found it hard to take her eyes off the massive quartz whenever she would go through forms and weapons exercises outside of the barn.

Sunlight glinted off her helmet and rippled over her furred arms with each change in position or direction. It was thrilling, watching a trained soldier at work, but incredibly distracting.

She was pretty sure, at this point, that Jasper would train in front of the barn solely to torment her.


	13. Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Peridot was terrible at concealing her emotions. She would feel broadly and all-consuming, emotions bubbling out into words and actions. Even if she tried to hold back laughter or muffle sounds of dismay, she would fail miserably.

It was endearing. Jasper found her honesty, brutal as it may be, refreshing after the backbiting she was used to from aristocratic gems.

She loved the way Peridot would let herself feel so wholly and genuinely, how the emotion would spread through her entire body. She was easy to read, easy to please, and Jasper just loved every emotion Peridot let herself show.


	14. Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

Neither Jasper nor Peridot knew they were dating for several weeks. Lapis noticed it first, living with them, but Jasper suspected Garnet always knew.

Jasper was engrossed in a science fiction novel, drinking a soda, and reached the bottom of the bottle. She glanced at it and frowned, but refused to unfold herself from the couch to take care of it.

Peridot passed through the room on her way to the kitchen and returned shortly afterwards to set an already-opened bottle down beside Jasper.

“Thanks, honey.” Jasper murmured, reaching for the bottle before realizing what she’d said and blushing brightly.


	15. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Peridot will always have a "Jasper cooking" kink I'm sorry I don't know why

“I’m hungry,” Peridot murmured, upside-down on the couch with her legs dangling over the back, 3DS held in one hand. Jasper turned a page, not even looking up from her book.

“There’s leftover spaghetti in the fridge, love.”

“I don’t want spaghetti. Cook me something.”

“I’m reading.”

“Cook me something _please?_ ” Peridot asked, pulling a pathetic face that Jasper didn’t look up for.

“We could order Chinese.”

“I want Jasper food.”

“It isn’t even dinner time, Peri.”

“If you cook me something now I guarantee I’ll want to jump your bones before we eat it.”

“…you make a compelling argument.”


	16. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Peridot was watching TV when Jasper crawled onto the couch next to her wrapped in a huge blanket. Peridot looked over and up at the quartz and frowned, worried, dark circles under Jasper’s eyes and a tired, sad expression on her face.

“You okay?” She asked. Jasper was quiet for a long time.

“Lonely,” was the only thing she mumbled as she sank down and rested her head in the tiny technician’s lap, great mane of hair almost obscuring Peridot’s view.

Peridot started running her fingers idly through the coarse hair, still watching TV as Jasper purred under her touch.


	17. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

Jasper always ran hot, but when Peridot woke up in the middle of the night to a shivering Jasper radiating heat, she sat bolt upright and put a hand on her girlfriend’s back worriedly, trying to turn the larger woman over.

Jasper woke with a start, her whole body shivering, to see Peridot hovering worriedly over her.

“Jas, you okay?” Peridot asked. Of course she wasn’t, but– nonetheless, Jasper flashed a weak little smile.

“C-cold in here, i-isn’t it?” she rasped. Peridot pressed a hand to Jasper’s forehead and drew it back like she’d been burned.

“I’m calling Dr. Maheswaren.”


	18. Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

Peridot was halfway through making a sandwich when Jasper got home from her run. The taller woman burst through the door with a broad, eager grin on her face, still panting and covered in sweat.

“I’m back, starlight, did you miss me~?”

She swept into the kitchen happily and scooped Peridot up, the smaller woman protesting playfully even as she was covered in enthusiastic kisses.

“Jasper! That’s gross! Ew, ew, you’re all sweaty!” Little snorty sounds mixed in with her laughter as she pushed at her girlfriend’s face.

“Can’t stop. Too many kisses to give.”

“You’re disgusting!” Peridot shrieked, grinning.


	19. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. (MMA!Jasper)

Watching Jasper in the ring was watching a master at work, each punch thrown, each grapple, each block executed perfectly. Winning or losing, Jasper was a master of her art.

She would leave the ring with bruises and cuts scattered across her body, and Peridot was more than happy to treat her girlfriend’s wounds, touch light, taking every opportunity to explore Jasper’s sturdy body.

Jasper was built like a fighter, strong arms and thick legs and a layer of fat covering her belly, protecting her core. She was made to fight, and Peridot loved every aspect of her rough nature.


	20. Heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Jasper was a big, furry, purring heater. Gems, being made of light, do give off some heat, but for smaller gems like Peridot it’s practically unnoticeable.

But Jasper was huge. And Peridot loved nothing more than seeking Jasper out and curling against her like a spoiled kitten.

It didn’t matter where she was, or what she was doing, Jasper would still just occasionally find Peridot creeping up next to her and pressing against her legs.

She’d taken to just picking the smaller gem up in one arm and holding her there just so that she didn’t accidentally trip over her.


	21. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

“I’m sorry,” Jasper said quietly, breaking the silence between them. Peridot looked up from her tablet and over at Jasper.

“For what?”

Jasper glanced over at her and sighed, a great tired sound that resonated through her massive body.

“I know it doesn’t matter now, but I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough. I’m sorry you were left to fend for yourself on this planet. I’m sorry I failed you.”

Peridot scooted closer to Jasper and leaned against the quartz’s side, sighing softly.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. I’m here, I’m safe, and I’m with you. Everything is perfect.”


	22. Flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe

Peridot knew just how much Jasper prided herself on her own perfection. It wasn’t an ego thing; she didn’t lord it over her. She just pushed herself to be better than her best, utter perfection, at anything she did.

If she was anything less than flawless, she would work non-stop until she had mastered whatever had stumped her.

Peridot admired the quartz’s drive and desire to improve upon ever skill she possessed. Jasper was so good at so many things; she was _amazing._

Though she had yet to get the hang of tablet games. Not with _those_ huge, perfect paws.


	23. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe. Jaspidot Sunday prompt.

"You can see Homeworld's galaxy from here," Peridot said as she came up behind Jasper, the metal disc she used to get on top of the lighthouse settling down quietly.

Jasper glanced over at her, exhaustion in her eyes, but didn't protest as the smaller gem sat down beside her. She returned her gaze to the star-speckled sky.

"Do you miss it?" Peridot asked after a long silence. Jasper took in a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Being the best of the worst doesn't mean much of anything."


	24. Cloudwatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe. Jaspidot Sunday prompt.

Jasper's shadowed face crossed into Peridot's range of vision, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you _doing?_ "

Peridot raised her hands to squish Jasper's cheeks for a moment.

"Watching the clouds move. They make shapes. If you'll lie down with me I'll show you."

Jasper straightened up with a huff and looked at the sky before shrugging and laying down next to Peridot. Logically, she knew that the rotation of the Earth was what was making the clouds track across the sky, but Peridot seemed to be enjoying herself.

She didn't move for hours, comfortable and enjoying the show and _Peridot._


End file.
